When covertly monitoring people and/or places, ease of configuration/deployment of surveillance devices and materials is paramount. Ideally, surveillance devices/materials should be quick to deploy and require a minimal amount of configuration. Further, as covert monitoring devices only achieve their intended purpose if the party being monitored is unaware of their use, the surveillance device/material should easily blend in with their surroundings. Unfortunately, surveillance devices are often difficult to deploy, in that they require a considerable amount of time to set up/remove and often require the use of external power sources.